


I'm Here

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Speculation, short fic, talks about mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is wearing Jasper's jacket, my take on how that happened. From the Tumblr prompt "Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Please let me know what you think in the comments. I really love these two, I find their dynamic interesting and I couldn't write this without including Bellarke so there's several hints. Hit me up on Tumblr: http://the-ships-to-rule-them-all.tumblr.com

“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.” Raven heard Jasper mutter, clearly trying not to wake her. 

“Jas, no” Raven responded, shifting so she curled deeper into his side. Jasper was insistent though and draped his jacket over her, not noticing Monty raise an eyebrow at their interaction, no one had ever nicknamed Jasper until Raven had arrived. Raven pulled the jacket on, wrapping it around her frame and leaned back into Jasper who smiled down at her before closing his eyes and trying to sleep. Raven looked up, tracing his cheek that was blooming bruises from her fist where she knew is should be free and full of smiles the way it was back at the Dropship. She nestled closer, feeling warm and safe for the first time in a long time.

The Rover was quiet for awhile, all of it’s occupants trying to sleep after a sleepless night. 

Monty glanced at Bellamy, and then at Raven, smiling as she slept on Jasper before muttering, “Do you know when they got close?” 

Bellamy shook his head, “They need each other though, they understand the pain and loss and the need for that pain better than anyone else. They were forced to work together in an impossible situation and they reminded each other how much they matter individually.” 

He glances at Clarke, leaning against Sinclair, looking way too young to have had lost so much. Bellamy knows that Jasper doesn’t feel worthy of Raven, a girl who crashed down to earth and let the world burn for the love of a boy.

A broken man will never be worthy of a goddess, oh how wrong they both are. The goddesses are human and lost just the same, death and destruction are their gifts and they need these boys to remind them of how to give life.


End file.
